


Brother Dear Brother

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Coraline AU, Incest, Kind of..., M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a picture of a Coraline AU involving Hidashi, I got an idea, I made an edit of it on my insta, and here we are now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brother Dear Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture of a Coraline AU involving Hidashi, I got an idea, I made an edit of it on my insta, and here we are now.

Aunt Cass had finally decided that it was time they cleared out the other half of Hiro's room. She had already packed up the remainder of Tadashi's things and set them out in boxes to out the in the attic. Hiro sighed softly and let his gaze got to the almost Barren part of the room. She had said that it would help him get over his brother's dead, but all it did was give him a more crushing sense of loneliness. H sighed softly and got off the bed, walking towards the walls with the plates still hanging on them. He slowly took them down. Once he got the last of them down, he noticed a line running down the side of the wall where the wallpaper teared slightly. He tilted his head to the side and went over to it, running his hand on the torn wallpaper. He took a hold of it and tugged on it, ripping it out. He threw the torn piece of wallpaper and saw a small door with a lock on the wall. He furrowed his eyebrows and knelt down to it. Hiro ran his hands across the door, looking over to the keyhole. No one had ever mentioned that there would be a door in their room. He stood up and left the room, trying find where the door would lead to. He went to the door that was next to their- his room and nibbled on his lip. There was no way that the door would lead to the /closet/ of all places. He sighed and went back to his room, closing the door. He pushed his bed to the wall to hide the torn wallpaper, and let his body lean back, closing his eyes. 

Where did that thing lead to?

He'd forgotten about the door for a few weeks, until Aunt Cass has called for him to come to the kitchen. Hiro went down and smiled at his aunt. "What'd you call me for?" He asked, sitting down in one of the chairs. Aunt Cass smiled and went to the drawer, passing him a key with a button on the top of it. Hiro blinked and watched his aunt press the eyes into his hand. "Tadashi used to carry this key around all the time, I never understood why." She gave him a soft sad smile. "I still don't, by he said that when he left the house, to give it to you. That you would know what to do with it." Hiro swallowed rouly and thumbed the button design on the top of the key and looked up at her,his eyes shining. "Thanks Aunt Cass. I'll keep it safe." Aunt Cass ruffled his hair and kissed his head. "I know you will. Now go on back upstairs, I have to open up the shop." Hiro hugged her one last time before going up stairs. He moved the bed to the side and slid to the door. He blew the dust off the lock and cautiously held the key up to it, before pulling back. He had to make sure he wouldn't lose the key once he got the door open. He went to his desk and looked around it before finding a thin metal chain. He slid the key in through the opening and put the chain around his neck, closing it, before going back to the door. He slid the key into the lock and turned it hearing the click as the door unlocked. He held his breath and pulled slightly, opening the door with a soft squeak.


End file.
